Ghost Rider: Rise of Vengeance
by Android 25
Summary: The Spirit of Vengeance rises to claim the souls of Darkness in the Wizarding World.
1. Chapter 1

Thought I'd try something new, this has been kind of stewing in my head for a while and I finally figure out how to begin it.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything seen here, except for maybe the plot.

* * *

><p>With a mighty crash the armored form of a man flew into the abandoned ramshackle home, he screamed as he tried to put out the small fires that had ignited the leather and fur portions of his metal armor. A great bestial roar echoed over the screams of the man and the orders being yelled. The armored man stood to his feet, his armor still smoldering, and climbed his way out of what remained of the doorway. Outside he reached down and grasped his great sword, lifting it out of the snow to guard himself as he took in the battlefield.<p>

In the middle of a blackened crater stood a great skeletal demon, twenty feet tall, ebony bones that absorbed the light around it, and covered in bright orange and red Hellfire. It was surrounded by twenty armored men carrying varying weapons and in their opposite hands they held wands, fifteen of which being used to anchor the demon in place using white beams of light, as four of them stood in a circle before the demon facing inward as they awaited for the armored man to enter the center of the circle. The man removed his helmet revealing a scarred face, blue eyes and long black hair, before yelling to the armored wizards holding the demon in place.

"Hold him down! Zarathos will not escape us again this night! Our vengeance shall be swift, this Demon will fall my brothers!" The anchor wizards yelled out in agreement. The man lowered his voice. "Is the seal prepared my brother?" he turned his eyes to one of the men in the circle. The man lowered his hood revealing similar but unscarred features and bright amber eyes.

"Yes Orion, all we need is a vessel of some sort to contain the demon, I am assuming of course your armor shall be the vessel?" The man raised an eyebrow.

"Of course Leo, What better vengeance then to use the demon to fight his own brethren?" Leo raised his hood with a nod and began chanting, within seconds the other three followed, beneath them the ground started to glow forming a four sided seal array covered in runes. In the center of the seal array Orion raised his sword, blade down, and joined the chanting. Zarathos started to struggle even more throwing fire and ebony spear ended chains, he killed three men, and wounded two more, freeing his right arm. He reached toward Orion and the four.

"Prepare for damnation Zarathos!" At the crescendo of the chanting Orion brought his sword down and stabbed it into the array. A great wind swept up as the seal flowed up the sword, up the armor, to the chest plate. Suddenly Zarathos started to break apart into a stream of black particles and started to flow toward the seal with the hellfire. Zarathos roared in defiance.

"Orion Black! You, and those birthed from your loins shall forever be tainted by the darkness, your hearts will fall to my influence, and your family we bring about my return! I. Shall. Return!" With that last damning prophecy Zarathos disappeared into the seal, and the release of the energy sent everyone flying through the air. For a few moments everything was still, Leo removed his hood and stood to his feet before checking his brothers. When he was finished he moved quickly over to where Orion had landed.

What he came upon nearly caused him to have a heart attack, encased in black armor was the skeletal flame covered remains of Orion. He fell to his knees and raised his hands to his face and sobbed, a deep growl caused him to freeze and remove his hands. The remains started to move into a seated position causing Leo to scramble back in fear. The hellfire eyes focused on Leo and the gauntleted hands reached toward Leo, the wizard raised his hands and started to chant. The remains opened its hands in supplication, and spoke in a deep gravelly voice.

"Leo! Wait it's still me Orion." The flames disappeared revealing the scarred visage of Orion Black. Leo lowered his hands in amazement.

"What happened to you brother?" Leo asked, amazed and horrified. Orion looked down at his arms and smiled in joy.

"I can feel the power of Zarathos, brother, this is incredible." Without word or gesture Orion was engulfed in flames and when they dispersed they revealed a the black twisted armor and hellfire covered skeleton of Orion Black. He stood to his feet and walked to his sword, when he grasped the weapon by the hilt it was engulfed in hellfire twisting it into a hellish monstrosity built to rend flesh. He turned to Leo and gestured to himself.

"Leo with this power we can do anything, we can slay demons with even greater success." As he marveled at himself, Leo looked around at the devastation wrought by Zarathos. All of their dead Brothers, slain at the feet of the demon. He looked Orion in the eyes.

"Brother, this power was used to kill our brothers, your armor should be thrown into the deepest pit, and then sealed away forever." Orion started to growl in anger.

"Seal it away? You know not your place brother, I am in command, so I will decide how we shall use this power." He turned away and walked to edge of the crater, and stabbed his sword into the ground so he may lean on it. "Now gather our brothers so that we may return home to celebrate our success." Leo lowered and shook his head in disappointment. He walked off vowing to speak to their father in private, Leo Potter vowed to solve this situation. Orion breathed in the cold as he surveyed and frozen landscape, the sun rising over the mountains. Deep within the hellfire pits of his eyes gleamed an ancient malevolence.

* * *

><p>How do you like it, comments? Constructive Criticism? Be truthful.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two, hope you all enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I own nothing seen here, except for maybe the plot

* * *

><p>Harry needed to get away from the wedding preparations, so while Molly Weasley was distracted he slipped away. Thinking quickly he ducked into the chicken coop, with his back to the door he slowly slid down it until he was sitting on the ground with his face in his hands. He removed his glasses and placed them on the ground next to him, and massaged his face to remove some of his stress. After a few minutes he reached to his side and raised his glasses to his face.<p>

At the other end of the coop, leaning against the wall, was the remains of Sirius' motorbike. While it was mostly in one piece it was wrecked completely, as he watched it a pipe fell off the engine to clatter to the ground. With a tired groan he got to his feet, brushed the dirt off of his pants, and walked over to the bike. He crouched near the bike and picked up the pipe, he stood to his feet and examined the pipe, turning it over in his hands. He sat on the seat of the bike, looking over the pipe in one hand, while leaning on the gas tank with his other hand.

Beneath his hand a glowing rune seal started to appear, it glowed dimly for a few seconds before disappearing. A storm started outside suddenly, the wind started blowing with great force, the rain started pounding on the roof of the coop. With a sigh Harry stood to his feet, stretching out a bit.

"Might as well head back to the house, they're probably going crazy wondering where I am." As he moved towards the door it was suddenly thrown open by the wind, Harry's eyes widened, and in the doorway stood a tall man silhouetted by a flash of lightning. As the man stepped in and the lightning dispersed the mans features were revealed.

Midnight black hair, pale skin, red eyes, and a blood red three piece suit under a black trench coat. His slim form made him look even taller as he adjusted his coat and closed the coop door. He smoothed back his hair before opening his mouth to speak. Harry quickly reached to his back pocket to pull out his wand, but froze at the sound of the mans dark gravelly voice.

"Stop, or I'll turn you inside out in the seconds it takes you to pull out that wand." The mans eyes started to glow malevolently. "I'm not here to hurt you," He leaned against the wall of the coop. "In fact I'm here to help you." His mouth widened into a smirk showing sharpened white canine teeth that gleamed in the lightning. "Now take a seat so we can talk civilly." Harry slumped back onto the seat of the motorbike again. "Alright, now onto explanations." He reached into his coat and pulled out an ornately carved wooden pipe and placed it in his mouth. At Harry's strange look he spoke. "I wanted to try something new." He lifted a finger to the pipe and with a single flick it lit. The man breathed in through the pipe, and out through his nose releasing a thick red cloud of smoke. Harry's eyes widened in disbelief. The man removed the pipe from his mouth and spoke.

"I am a sort of Deal Broker, I am known as Mephisto, when you placed your hand on the rune seal your magic activated it and summoned me." He gestured with his head toward the gas tank, Harry looked down at his hand on the gas tank, beneath was a glowing seal. "Originally created to seal a demon, I changed it to summon me when activated, and offer whoever activated it a deal." He took a draw from his pipe and once more released a red cloud. "Your soul for the power to protect your friends and," He inhaled, and released a red cloud of smoke once more. "Destroy Voldemort." Harry stared at him incredulously.

"Are you serious?" Mephisto inhaled and exhaled a cloud of red smoke.

"Deadly." With a wave of his hand his pipe disappeared into red vapor, and in its place appeared a parchment scroll. It unrolled to reveal intricate glowing red writing. "This contract details all provisos in the agreement, in exchange for your immortal soul, you will be given the power of the demon within the rune seal on the bike." He nodded his head towards said bike. "This power will allow you to protect your friends from harm and destroy Voldemort." Harry was apprehensive, here was some all powerful being offering him incredible power for his soul, there had to be some kind of catch. "No catch, just your soul, you can live a nice long healthy life, only when you die does your soul become mine. Like I'm... leasing your soul to for an indeterminate amount of time. All you have to do... is sign."

It was too good to be true, but Harry knew this might be the only way to defeat Voldemort, realistically he knew he didn't stand a chance against someone as powerful as Voldemort. In the opposite hand of Mephisto appeared a black quill with a wicked sharp point. Harry reached out to take the quill and when he was in range Mephisto quickly stabbed the quill into Harry's index finger. With a yelp Harry jerked his hand back sending blood flying into the air, and splashing onto the contract. Harry watched as the blood moved down to the signing line forming his name out of the blood. Outside while the storm reached a fever pitch and the wind started howling, Mephisto smiled.

"There we go, now all you have to do is place your hand on the seal, and you'll gain the power of Zarathos." Harry rubbed his finger as he glared at Mephisto but did as he told, causing the seal to glow brightly. The heat from the glowing seal transferred into his palm, then started spreading up his arm to the rest of his body. Slowly but surely the heat started to become more intense. Mephisto's smile grew into a menacing grin. "That warmth you feel, it's your body catching on fire." Harry started to panic. "Oh no, don't worry, this means the power you want is just settling." Suddenly Harry raised his head and started to scream in pain as patches of his skin started to burn and catch fire, turning to ash in seconds.

The scream started to slowly become a roar, almost overpowering the howl of the wind. Within minutes his hair and skin had become ash leaving behind the flame covered untouched white skeleton of Harry Potter. The roar stopped leaving the demon standing there with clenched fire covered bone fists. It lowered its head as the hollow eyes sockets focused on Mephisto grinning in triumph.

"My... Ghost Rider, hopefully this one won't turn on me." The latter part of the sentence said in sotto. The almost mindless Rider not paying attention. "Now your first assignment is to track down a low level demon that escaped my dimension that goes by the name of Reznak, track him down and kill him. After that do whatever you want for the rest of the night, fight crime, save babies, whatever." As Mephisto raised his hand to prepare a transportation spell he looked the Rider over and stopped. He sighed in exasperation and instead waved his hand. "You'll need to wear something more intimidating."

Without ceremony the Rider's clothes changed from slacks, tennis shoes, and t-shirt to black leather pants, black biker boots, a black leather jacket with three metal spikes on each shoulder over a black shirt, and black gloves with spikes around the wrists. "There we go." Nodding appreciatively, he watched the Rider move over to the bike and place his hands on it. With a screech of protesting metal the bike started to piece itself together, as the bike became whole the light on the front came on, the engine started with a demonic roar, and the tires burst into flame.

The Rider swung his leg over and sat astride the bike, with a roar from the bike and the Rider, the back tire spun propelling the bike through the wall before rising into the sky leaving behind a flaming trail in the air. Mephisto chuckled.

"This is going to be good." With a wave of his hand he repaired the surrounding area, leaving no trace of Rider or bike. Mephisto began to fade away into vapor while chuckling with a grin on his face.

* * *

><p>Read and Review everyone. Hopefully I'll have the next chapter out within the next two weeks.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Here's another chapter for you folks, enjoy.

Disclaimer- I own nothing seen here, except for maybe the plot

* * *

><p>Deep in a dark alley, the skinned form of Reginald Melville twitched spasmodically before expiring with a deep breathy rattle. Reznak adjusted his human skinsuit around the neck making it tighter, and then adjusted the trench coat he wore. He smiled as he checked his reflection in a hubcap he picked up off of the ground. Plain features, dark stubble, brown eyes, and brown hair, completely unremarkable, he dropped the hubcap and turned to the body.<p>

"Can't leave any evidence." With a shrug his form twisted a bit causing his mouth to expand revealing a gigantic maw with row after row of teeth. He lowered himself to the ground, slowly and serpent like his large forked tongue slithered out and wrapped around the legs of the body. He started to pull the body into his mouth, and with a horrific splatter of blood he brought his mouth together. He started to pull himself forward swallowing more and more of the body causing more and more blood to splatter the ground around him.

Within minutes the body had disappeared down the gullet of the demon and he shifted his form back to the plain features of Reginald Melville, covered in the blood of the corpse he just ate. He shook himself causing some of the excess blood to fly off and splatter the walls. He looked around and sighed a bit before waving his hand.

"Aquis." A deluge of water appeared and cleared away the blood leaving a soaking wet Reznak. He waved his hand again. "Hetros." A blast of heat instantly dried Reznak leaving him looking only slightly worse for wear. Smoothing his hair he exited the alley to walk down the abandoned street, pulling the collar of his trench coat up to hide his face. He slowly walked down the street, whistling a bright a cheery tune, in the distance he could hear the roar of a motorcycle engine. As his walk went on the motorcycle was getting closer and closer he looked ahead and behind himself to see no one coming his way, confusedly he continue on his way.

As he turned the next corner a loud demonic roar joined the roar of the engine, suddenly a heavy dark power started to emanate from the sky. He turned back and looked up, there in the sky at the head of a dark cloud, was the Ghost Rider roaring in challenge. Reznak turned and started running before he could get any further a large fireball crashed into the ground in front of him. He stopped and turned in fear as the Rider landed on the bike smoothly on the ground causing the asphalt to melt and bubble from the heat of his tires. The Rider pushed the kick stand into position smoothly as he swung his other leg over the handlebars to stand next to his bike. The Rider exhaled causing his flames to rise before speaking, his voice deep, echoing, and gravely.

"Reznak, your crimes have bathed you in the blood of the innocent, your sentence is execution, and return to the Pit. Surrender and I'll be quick." Confused fear flashed across Reznak's face.

"Reznak, who the hell is Reznak? My name is Reginald Melville, please don't kill me." Reznak dropped to his knees as he clasped his hands before him. The Rider growled.

"You can't fool me Reznak, I can the feel the darkness." Reznak's face slipped into a smooth indifference.

"I thought that using the skinsuit of this guy would hide me, but I didn't expect Mephisto to send the Ghost Rider after me." He stood to his feet and brushed some dust off of the knees of his pants. "Well," he cracked his neck, "Lets get it on." Moving with incredible speed Reznak slammed his shoulder into chest of the Rider sending him flipping backwards along the pavement. The Rider slammed into a wall with a crash, he quickly stood to his feet to get back into the fight. Before he could move Reznak was in front of him and he started slamming punch after punch into the gut of the Rider at inhuman speed.

After the tenth punch the Rider retaliated with a double overhead axe handle into Reznak's back. Reznak fell to his knees from the strength of the blow, he lifted his head in time to see the Rider rear back with a leg and slam his foot into the chin of Reznak. The demon flew backwards into the air, he slammed into the cement wall across the street creating a crater in the wall. He stood to his feet as a large chunk of concrete fell out of the wall to ground at his side. The Rider started to stride towards him intent on tearing him apart, Reznak quickly kicked the chunk of concrete at the Rider.

The Rider lifted his arms blocking the chunk with his forearms causing it to shatter into a cloud of dust, and as he dropped his arms he was punched in the face. The Rider stumbled back as Reznak pressed the advantage and stepped forward into The Rider's guard. A powerful uppercut sent the Rider flying up and into the window of factory behind him. He landed and rolled digging up the cement floor from the force of the impact. He moved onto his hands and knees and shook his head, the sound of a crash caused him to jerk his head up to see Reznak punching his way through the brick wall. Reznak started to shake his head in disappointment.

"I can't believe he actually sent a rookie up against me." Reznak sighed. "All right, might as well kill you quick." Reznak inhaled quickly, then exhaled, his breath turning into a roar as his body started to expand.

In moments he was ten feet tall, heavily muscled, dark red skin, spines all over his back, huge clawed hands and feet, a small head with tiny eyes and pointed ears, and his entire torso dominated by a mouth large enough to swallow a Mini-Cooper.

"Behold Reznak, Eater of Man, Consumer of Souls." As he spoke his mouth did not move but his voice echoed in the head of the Rider. Reznak lifted a wicked claw to point it at the Rider. "You, Rider, will not survive." With even greater speed than in his human guise he blurred in front of the Rider and brought his arm down in an overhead strike. The Rider raised both arms to block the strike and before he could retaliate Reznak slammed a knee into his gut lifting the Rider in to the air. Reznak grasped the Rider by the jacket while he was in the air and slammed him into the ground.

"My true power is greater than anything you can wield Rider, I will consume you, I will take your power and work towards killing Mephisto." The Rider raised his hand and placed it on the elbow of Reznak. The Rider growled as the heat of his flames increased. Under his hand a red light came into being, as Reznak looked on in confusion. "What are you doing?" The Rider's jaw shifted as if he was smirking.

"Reducto." A powerful dark red fireball reduced Reznak's elbow to bloody chunks, blowing off his forearm. Reznak roared in rage as he stumbled back away from the Rider, who stood gripping the large forearm of Reznak in one hand. "Did you really think I was that weak?" Reznak looked on in confusion turning his gaze down to his bloody stump.

"You can't do magic, no Rider has ever been able to do magic." Reznak backed away in fear knocking into the wall behind him. The Rider snorted, using Reznak's arm to wave at the demon before dropping it to the floor with a wet splat.

"To the extant of your knowledge, now," The Rider cracked his neck, and exhaled sharply causing his flames to rise. "Let's get it on." The Rider suddenly blurred, Reznak felt an incredible pain in his gut, and he stumbled back into the wall. He looked down to see the Rider with his fist buried firmly into the abdomen of Reznak, black blood oozing out around the arm. Reznak yelped as the Riders hand grasped his intestines, and screamed as the Rider sharply pulled his arm back out. The Rider stepped back and dropped a large chunk of intestines, Reznak growled in anger and kicked out with his leg, the Rider jumped backwards to give Reznak some room.

"You god damn smug son of a bitch, you think just because you caused me some mortal wounds that your going to win." Reznak narrowed his eyes. "Think again." He raised his remaining hand to his stump, a bright red glow started to radiate from under his hand. With a grunt Reznak pulled his arm away and a new arm suddenly sprouted from his stump covered in blood. Reznak flexed his new arm and grunted in approval. "Good, I can fight like this and kill you quickly." He stepped into range and started swinging punches, the Rider started stepping around the punches almost casually. Reznak roared and raised both his arms over his head and swung them both down. The Rider caught them and the ground cratered around them, Reznak strained as the Rider started to push him back.

"This is really getting monotonous." The Rider sighed. "Time to end this before you get a lucky shot in." With a burst of strength the Rider pushed Reznak back and as Reznak stumbled the Rider walked over to a pulley hanging from the ceiling. He gripped the chain hanging from the pulley, and as Reznak recovered his balance and charged at the Rider, he tore the chain off with a shriek of protesting metal. In his grip the chain turned black and became engulfed in flames, he turned and swung the chain as the end became a wicked bladed hook. Reznak was stopped in his tracks as the bladed hook cut through both of his legs at the knees sending him crashing to the ground screaming in pain.

The Rider swung his chain in a circle above his head before sending it screaming at the body of Reznak. The bladed hook slammed into the hole in Reznak's stomach causing him to scream, the Rider just hauled on the chain and started dragging him back to the pulley. Lifting the other end of the chain he animated it to send it up through the pulley, and back down to the Rider. He grasped the chain and started to effortlessly pull Reznak up by the hook in his abdomen. As Reznak was hanging in the air the Rider turned him so he was facing the demon.

"For all of the innocent blood you have spilled, you are to be executed. Then you shall be sent back to the Pit to suffer unending pain." He lifted one hand while the other held onto the chain without strain, and held his free hand in front of the face of Reznak. A dark light started to gather in the Rider's hand as Reznak looked up at his executioner.

"Please, don't send me back, I'll never kill again. Please, no-"

"Sectumsempra." A blade of dark fire raced out and cut the head of Reznak off causing it to fall to the ground with a squelch. "Sectumsempra." Another blade cutting the torso in half horizontally. He released the chain sending the body crashing to the floor. "Sectumsempra." Another cutting the legs in half. With the body parts in a pile He grasped the chain again and transformed the hook back into a length of chain and hauled on it. As the chain came flying down towards his head it changed direction and wrapped around his torso diagonally over one of his right shoulder.

The Rider cracked his neck and lifted one of his hands above him palm up, a single spark formed in the gloved palm. That spark quickly bloomed into a gigantic ball of hellfire, the heat coming off of it turning nearby metal into molten slag. The Rider brought the hellfire down in a mighty crash into the pile of viscera with an explosion so great it created a crater twenty meters in diameter, turned everything metal to slag, reduced everything else to ash, and blew out the windows of the building. As the ashes from the explosion fell like snow around him the untouched form of the Rider looked up to the roof and breathed in deeply.

He can feel the darkness and the evil out there, the innocent crying out for someone to avenge them. He brought his hand to his mouth and with a sharp whistle the roar of his bike echoed throughout the building as it crashed through the wall. It roared to his side and the engine settled down to a purr, the Rider gently stroked the rune seal on the gas tank. With a dark laugh that echoed for miles he swung himself onto the seat and set the bike into gear. With a roar of his engine he set off, crashing through the wall and off into the sky. A trail of spectral hellfire left behind in his wake.

* * *

><p>Another chapter down, I think I drew the fight out a bit. Read and Review.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Here's the next chapter for all those people out there.

Disclaimer- I own nothing seen here, except for maybe the plot

* * *

><p>The chirping of the birds just outside the window didn't disturb the sleep of Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley. Ron's snoring echoed off of the walls as Harry started to toss and turn in his sleep, a crash at the foot of his bed caused him to fall off his bed with a swear. He hit the wooden floor with a loud thump, knocking his forehead right on his scar on the floor.<p>

"Son of a-" He groaned and tried to unwrap his blanket from his legs so he could stand. He threw his blanket off and stood to his feet to look toward the foot of his bed. Standing there, using a black cane with a silver skull top to hold up a pair of boxes from the floor, was Mephisto wearing a pair of red tinted sunglasses.

"Teenagers are so disgusting." He flicked his cane sending the underwear flying towards Ron's bed, causing them to land on his face. Harry was confused as he looked to Ron, who didn't even react, it was at that moment Harry realized he couldn't hear Ron's snoring.

"What the hell is going on?" Mephisto snorted and moved to sit down on nothing, a dark red throne formed under him as he sat back.

"I have stopped time around you and me for a few moments so I can give you the rundown on your responsibilities as the Ghost Rider, and a little history lesson. Please take a seat." He gestured with his cane and a straight back chair with dark red cushions formed in front of him, and between them formed a tea table topped with scones butter and tray with a teapot and teacups. Harry took his own seat hesitatingly, and reached for a cup. The teapot started to float in midair along with the milk and sugar. "Milk?"

"Yes Please." First the milk poured into the cup then the tea.

"One Lump or Two?" Asked Mephisto.

"Two please." Harry watched as two cubes of sugar plopped into the cup as a spoon raised into the air and started stirring the tea. When finished the spoon plinked itself on the cup removing the excess before floating down to the table, and the cup slowly sailed into the hand of Harry. As he took a sip his eyes widened and he removed the cup from his lips to exhale a bright red flame. He turned to Mephisto who now had his own cup and was smirking into as he a took a sip. Mephisto released a darker flame from his mouth after he removed the cup.

"A special brew made in the pit using hellfire and leaves grown using the blood of sinners." Harry, who was taking another sip at the time, spit up the tea along with another flame. Mephisto started to laugh. "Don't worry no blood is actually in the tea, just used to grow the leaves as a fertilizer. I find it gives the tea the necessary kick I enjoy." He sipped and breathed out another flame, he set his cup down on a saucer and clasped his hands together. "Now to understand what you are, you have to understand the demon I sealed inside you." He lifted his hand and with a gesture a window of magic formed before them, and just like an old movie reel a countdown started up on the screen. The scene revealed showed a great battle between two armies on a flame covered battlefield.

"Zarathos was a powerful demon lord with legions of worshipers under his command, and fallen angels corrupted by his power." Mephisto's voice was almost reverent as he spoke. "He was one of my greatest enemies, a rival you can say. We fought, but each time he was victorious, so I had to be sneaky, I had to trick him." The scene changed to a more demonic Mephisto with red skin, glowing yellow eyes, and horns standing over a kneeling red clothed and masked figure. "So I created Centurious, a mage who sold his soul for immortality." Centurious stood to his feet to show his blank face and eyes. "Zarathos' power effects souls, and since Centurious is soulless he can fight Zarathos without fear."

The scene changed to show Centurious fighting a human sized skeletal demon engulfed in bright blue fire and clothed in dark purple robe. The demon was launching streams of hellfire at Centurious but he was unaffected by the flames. Centurious launched beams of pure magic at Zarathos weakening the demon and knocking him back into a bare rock face. Centurious waved his hands and black chains wrapped around the demon before anchoring him to the rock face. Mephisto appeared before Zarathos and placed his hands on the chains covering the struggling demon.

"Zarathos didn't stand a chance once he was captured." The chains started to glow bright red, and started to constrict and Zarathos to shrink. "Once I had Zarathos I sealed him away and used him as a bounty hunter to track down escapees from the Pit." The scene shifted as the chains had completely concealed Zarathos who had begun to scream. "Over the years there were many Ghost Riders, each one a human who had sold their soul for power, immortality, riches, etc. Didn't matter what they sold their souls for, all that mattered was that once I had their soul I could do what I want with the person. So I made them work for me." The window flickered showing multiple image of different types of Ghost Riders through time until it came to modern times. The image was of the hellfire engulfed skull of a biker on a motorcycle, this caused Mephisto to frown in anger.

"Recently in the last thousand years I noticed that many of my Ghost Riders had started to become a little lippy, and insubordinate. I suspected it was the influence of Zarathos that was contaminating my Ghost Rider's." He took a sip of his tea, and breathed flame once more, Harry followed suit and released his own bright red flame. "So I created another Ghost Rider line using a seal, I tore out a chunk of Zarathos and used it to create a more controllable version. Then I sent it into a village where I knew the Black Family had set themselves up." The window shifted once more to show a great black skeletal hellfire covered demon killing peasants left and right. When an armored covered wizard struck out with a spell the demon would strike them down with a twisted spear tipped chain. "Hundreds of years ago the Black Family were an incredible family of Demon Hunters, feared by every single dark soul. I knew they were the perfect candidates for a Ghost Rider Line."

"Wait," The Screen stopped to show Zarathos lifting an armored man to his mouth. Harry turned from the screen to Mephisto who removed his sunglasses and placed them on the tea table. "The Black Family were demon hunters?" Mephisto nodded. "Then why were they a family of Dark Magic Users?" Mephisto smirked.

"Because of me, When they sealed my Zarathos clone I placed a curse on the seal, whoever uses the power of Zarathos through that seal will be tainted by the darkness, and the children born from that point on will be tainted as well." Harry's face paled, and he almost collapsed back into his chair. "Before you ask, yes. You are already tainted, and the more you use the power the more darkness will seep into your soul until finally, you are the perfect amoral killer I need." Harry just sat there staring blankly ahead. "I think were going to stop the history lesson here for now. Now for the rules and duties of the Ghost Rider." The Screen became black and words of fire appeared.

"One, You will only change at night or in the presence of evil." The words changed. "Two, you tell any of your friends, they lose their protection and they will die." Harry looked up at Mephisto with anger in his eyes, and the word changed again. "Three, When I come to you with orders you hop to it and follow them or all of them lose their protection." Flickering fire appeared in Harry's eyes. "Four, attack me and they lose their protection." Harry restrained himself, and the fire died down to smoldering intensity. "And Five, From time to time I'll need you to collect souls for me, and when you do so you will bring those souls straight to me, or I collect early on yours and all of your friends and family. Capiche?"

Harry looked at Mephisto in anger, full intending to tear him apart. But as the realization set in his eyes blanked out again, and he collapsed like a beaten dog and nodded meekly. Mephisto made the screen disappear and stood, grasping his sunglasses, causing his throne to disappear. Harry stood with him, his own chair and the tea table disappearing, and sat on his bed with a broken expression. Mephisto slid his sunglasses on as he looked Harry over.

"Buck up little trooper." Harry looked up at the demon lord with blank eyes, Mephisto pulled out a pair or red leather gloves and started to pull them on "You may lose yourself to the darkness, but you'll be protecting your friends and fighting bad guys for the rest of your life. You always wanted to be an Auror, now you'll be something greater." With that he snapped his fingers with his free hand as he lifted his cane to his head in the other. He disappeared into red smoke as time resumed around Harry, birds began to chirp and Ron continued to snore into his boxers.

All the while Harry contemplated the dark future ahead of him.

* * *

><p>Tell me what you think, read and review people.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Another chapter for the faithful readers

Disclaimer: I don't own anything seen here, except for maybe the plot

* * *

><p>The Ghost Rider screamed down the highway on his bike, dodging around vehicles as he chased the bright blue demon ahead of him. Humans only saw a bright blue light but the preternatural eyes of the Ghost Rider saw the form of a slim, horned, blue skinned demon moving at inhuman speeds. The Rider grit his teeth in anger, and growled deep in his throat as he pulled up beside a speeding SUV. In the backseat a little boy playing his video game looked up and out the window when he heard the roar of an engine. His jaw dropped as he beheld the flaming skull of the Rider grinning back at him, the Rider laughed as he sped up after the demon.<p>

Above him a police helicopter and a news helicopter were trying to follow and keep up with the Rider and his target. The Rider snorted in disgust as he poured on more speed, pulling right up next to the demon. The demon looked out of the corner of it's eye at the Rider, and as he reached out to grasp the demons shoulder he had to swerve around a car. The demon sped up, pulling away, and the Rider roared as he reached for the chain wrapped around his torso. The chain became engulfed in fire and came to life, unwrapping itself from around the Rider and forming a bladed hook on the end. He spun the chain above his head and sent it flying between the cars toward the demon.

As the chain reached the demon, it dodged quickly causing the hook to slice into the side of an Aston Martin. The chain cut a massive gash into the car and tore off the back driver side tire causing the car to flip into the air. As it crashed to the ground on it's roof the car behind it slammed into the wreckage, flying into the next lane crashing head on into another car. As the Rider sped on he looked behind him at the forming pile up, then ahead of him at the speeding demon. He growled as he pulled the brake, screeching to a stop as he looked ahead at the demon who stopped as well. It turned back and smirked at the Rider, who swung his chain back around his torso, before cackling and sped away as a blur.

The Rider hit the gas and spun his bike around to head for the wreckage, as he neared he pulled the brake and set the kickstand. He stood from his bike and walked to the nearest car, he grasped the metal of the door in one hand warping it. He tore the door of the car, to see a family of three belted in, and the mother screeched in fear as she tried to wake her unconscious husband. The Rider ignored her as he tore the seat belt off her husband and pulled him out, he ripped the driver side seat out and reached in to pull their son out still belted into his safety seat. He gently set the child at his side before looking in at the woman who had screamed herself hoarse.

"Get your child to safety, I'll get your husband." He tore her seatbelt off and helped her out. He lifted her husband and followed the woman to the shoulder. He set the man down and went back to the wreckage, as he neared the car he had already torn apart he negligently kicked it to the side. The car flipped over several times to the side, and the Rider repeated the process with each car. As he was halfway into the wreckage ambulances and police started to arrive, he ignored them as he continued his work. As he neared the finish a spark from the buidling fire hit an ever increasing cloud of gas vapors. As the explosion expanded rapidly the Rider lifted his arms and when it hit him he absorbed the flames into his body through his mouth.

As the explosion disappeared into his gullet he let out a burp that caused the windows of the nearest cars to shatter. He chuckled as he continued his work, and when he finished helping the people he looked out at the gathering of police and bystanders. The police had him surrounded, he snorted as he headed for his bike.

"Hold it right there, Ghost Rider!" The Rider stopped and looked to the sky behind him, their flying towards him was Captain Britain followed by his wife Meggan Braddock, Dark Angel, the Black Knight on his winged horse Aragorn, and a helicopter. The Rider sighed as he raised his hand to his face to massage the bridge of his nose.

"I really don't have the time for this right now. A demon I was hunting just got away, and it was my fault. Now leave me alone or I will burn you to a cinder." The helicopter landed and the Rider watched as Blade, Spitfire, and Pete Wisdom disembarked from the vehicle. Captain Britain touched down next to them with the rest of his team as Pete stepped forward and began to speak.

"Ghost Rider, by the order of the crown of England you are under arrest. Power down and allow us to transport you to a holding cell." The Rider looked around at the gathered heroes, who had all slipped into combat stances, and weighed his options. For minutes he stood there until he took a deep breath as his flames started to dim. The heroes began to relax, and his flames roared back into being, brighter then ever and he released the breath in a roar. A spark formed before his mouth and became a great flaming dragon, it soared forward and exploded right in front of the heroes. Meggan quickly used her elemental power to extinguish the flames to reveal that the Rider was already on his bike and roaring towards them.

They dropped into combat stances preparing for an attack but suddenly the bike lifted off and roared into the sky leaving behind a trail of fire. Their jaws dropped, and Pete Wisdom was the first to recover.

"After him, Captain, Angel, Knight, and Meggan try to catch up to him before he transforms back, Spitfire follow on the ground incase he lands to hide himself, Blade your with me in the helicopter, we're heading back to headquarters to coordinate the search. Get moving." As he finished the heroes had begun to follow his orders, and as he entered the chopper with Blade he knew they wouldn't be able to catch this Ghost Rider.

* * *

><p>Harry panted as he hid himself in an alley, he turned off the bike and pushed it into a warehouse. He quickly pulled a nearby dust cover over the bike and himself and huddled under it. He didn't hear anything as he settled his breathing, it took him an hour to shake the heroes before he dropped out of the sky and transformed back. He hid himself inside the warehouse as extra insurance. He raised his wand and muttered a simple warding spell, enough to hide his aura and presence. He curled up and rested his forehead on his leather clad knees, grasped his head with his gloved hands, and tried to settle his heart.<p>

He wasn't frightened of the heroes, he was wary of them though, what frightened him was the fact that he hesitated. He hesitated in saving those people, when before he would have immediately turned and went back to help. He could already feel the dark seed sprouting in his heart, the driving force to do the job no matter the sacrifice. Even the use of the chain was caused by the darkness, he would never have actually used it for fear of causing an accident. At the time he didn't feel any compassion as he helped, all he could feel was a sense of duty.

For an hour he sat there stewing in his thoughts before he was interrupted by the sound of a person tutting. Harry look up as the cover was removed to reveal Mephisto leaning on his cane with a disappointed look on his face. Harry schooled his features as he stood to confront the demon lord, and sighed.

"Yes my lord?" The droning question caused Mephisto to raise an eyebrow but he didn't question it.

"You let Briva, the Messenger of Doom, escape to save a few pitiful mortals. For shame, my Rider." He shook his head as if in sadness.

"I'll catch up to him before sun up and kill him." Harry was getting angry at the unfeeling gesture from Mephisto. The demon smirked as if he could hear Harry's thoughts.

"That won't be a problem, the arrogant fool decided to get himself a skinsuit and visit a pub to celebrate his escape." Mephisto raised his hand and a sphere formed above the open palm revealing the scene of a handsome man chugging from a mug as he groped a woman on his lap. "This is what he looks like, and this is the pub he is at." The scene shifted to show outside, the sign read The Rusty Hook. "A little ironic considering a bladed hook is your favorite weapon. Don't be subtle just get in there, kill him quick and get out before MI-13 can get on the scene and try and capture you." Mephisto closed his hand into a fist causing the image to disappear into wisps of smoke. "Get moving." The hard edge in the voice of the Demon lord caused Harry to instantly change, flames engulfing his skull. The Spirit of Vengeance nodded before sitting astride his bike. The bike started as the Rider caressed the seal on the gas tank, and with a roar of the engine spun his bike towards the door.

The Rider raised his hand and launched a bright stream of fire from the palm of his hand at the metal door. Melting it in seconds to a puddle of molten steel and, while popping a wheelie, raced out the opening. Mephisto disappeared into wisps of red smoke with a smirk on his face.

* * *

><p>Briva laughed as he enjoyed his beer, the grin on his face complimented by the handsome features of his skinsuit. His name was Reggie Barnes, he used his good looks to charm ladies and have sex with them before leaving the next morning. Briva encountered Reggie as he was leaving his apartment to go to his regular hunting ground of the Rusty Hook. Briva grabbed him and entered an alley even before Reggie could scream and snapped his neck. He stripped the body of it's skin and had consumed the body before pulling on the suit. Briva knew he had found a handsome one and used that to his advantage, the lady on his lap was his entertainment and his next meal.<p>

"Hey barkeep another beer, for me and my lovely date here." The woman giggled as he continued to grope her. He was so absorbed in this woman he could hardly hear the roar of a motorcycle before it turned off. As he was reaching for his next beer the door of the pub exploded inward in a shower of splinters causing the nearest patrons of the pub to scream in pain and fall to the floor. Briva moved the woman into the way of the bladed hook as it came sailing into the pub through the dust cloud. The hook stopped just inches from the woman's face as she fainted in terror. Briva held the limp woman as a shield as he stood to his feet, and growled as the Ghost Rider entered the bar.

"Briva, you are stained with the blood of the innocent, you are judged and sentenced to the Pit for all of eternity. Come along quietly and it will be quick, don't and I'm going to enjoy tearing you apart piece by piece." The Rider smirked as the bladed hook followed Briva, who sidestepped to a window. Briva hummed and a mock thoughtful look crossed his face.

"Hmm, how about…neither." He tossed the woman at the Rider and raced for the window. The Rider moved forward, catching the woman as he sent the chain at the demon, shifting the end into a spear head. Just as Briva grasped the windowsill and had one foot through the chain pierced him through the gut. He roared in pain as the Hellfire began to burn, and before he could try and slip off the spear head it shifted back into a bladed hook. The Rider laid the woman at his side as he gripped the chain with both hands and jerked it back. Briva was pulled back into the pub with overwhelming force, the Rider caught him by the neck with his left hand, and retracted the chain from the demons gut with his right.

"You chose the hard way." Briva watched as the chain split into four separate chains with spear heads. The chains slammed into the limbs of Briva and flew backwards to pin him to the wall by his arms and legs. He screamed as the burning chains cauterized the wounds closed causing him more pain. "I'm going to enjoy this." Behind him on the other side of the bar crouched the owner as he loaded a 12-guage Mossberg, he breathed in to psyche himself up. He stood and aimed at the head of the fire demon before pulling the trigger, and the buckshot sailed through the air to cause the back of the demons skull to explode in a shower of bone. The bartender shouted in triumph, the shout died in his throat as the skull fragments regenerated quickly until nothing remained of the wound.

The Rider turned slightly to the bartender, raised his right hand and waved his index finger back in forth as he hummed. He brought his hand back, gripped the chain connected to the left arm and pulled away another chain from it. He snapped this chain out and wrapped it around the shotgun, and jerked it toward him. He caught it in the opposite hand He retracted the chain and wrapped it around his right arm and switched the gun to his right. He pumped it once expelling the spent shell, and hellfire engulfed the gun, and when it dispersed to reveal a twisted obsidian beast of a shotgun. The jaw of the Rider shifted as he grinned in appreciation at the weapon, and pointed at the left knee of the Briva. He squeezed the trigger and with a roar like a lion a fireball turned the knee into nothing but blue mist. Briva screamed as he lost his leg from the knee down, he started to sob in pain, He felt a powerful grip on the back of his head. The Rider forcefully lifted the head of the demon, looking him in the eye with his flaming sockets.

"That's one limb gone, three more to go." In the span of ten minutes he blew off each limb at the joint with the shotgun. As the torso of the demon fell to the floor he whimpered, and tried to wiggle away. A dark chuckle from the Rider echoed in the small space of the pub, followed by the pumping of the shotgun. "Too bad for you that I have to end this quick." Briva just laid they as he realized the futility of trying to escape, the Rider placed the barrel of the Hell Shotgun at the back of Briva's head. "See you in hell." He squeezed the trigger and reduced Briva's head to blue mist, seconds later Briva's body turned into blue wisps of smoke as his life force expired. The rider snorted as he slid his shotgun over his shoulder through the chain wrapped around his torso.

He looked around the pub and noticed the devastation he had wrought, without a sound he quickly exited the pub and got on his bike. It started immediately and he was off, flying off into the sky, minutes later MI-13 came upon the devastated Rusty Hook. They took statements from anyone still capable, and watched as the critically injured were rushed to hospital.

* * *

><p>Read and review everyone, give me some honest feedback.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry about the Delay folks, I had to reformat the computer so I lost what I wrote and it took me a while to rewrite it. I think I got everything as close as it was to the original.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything seen here but the plot, and that's under review by the board.

* * *

><p>Screams drew the Rider off of the road to a small neighborhood, every single house along the street was dark except for the fires burning some of the houses down and flashes of spell fire. With a roar of his cycle's engine he crashed through the nearest house, the three Masked Death Eaters standing over the dead bodies of the former inhabitants of the home turned in terror towards the crash. Before they could blink two of them were sliced to ribbons by the Rider's bladed hook. The last Death Eater started throwing spells as he retreated, the Rider growled as his leather jacket was cut along the sleeve. The end of the chain changed to spear head and, like a snake, struck the Death Eater in the chest, blood spraying out on the wall behind him.<p>

With a roar the Rider pulled the Death Eater to him with his right arm, lifting them in the air with his opposite hand. He pulled the mask off to reveal a young teenager, probably a Hogwarts graduate, the Rider couldn't tell who it was. It didn't matter in the end who it was they were going to pay.

"Look into my eyes." The command caused the Death Eater to stare intently into the empty sockets of the skull. Within the dark sockets formed infernal orbs of hellfire, shining with a dark intent. "Your soul is stained with the blood of the innocent, now feel their pain!" Hellfire leapt from the sockets of the Rider into the eyes of the Death Eater who jerked as he felt every dark thing he did. The Rider dropped the twitching Death Eater to the floor, the dark wizards eyes an empty black. The Rider smirked and using his hellfire healed the Death Eater, allowing him to live with his pain. A scream ripped through the night causing the Rider to jerk his head up. His night for reaping dark souls was not over.

* * *

><p>"Now that was a productive night, thirteen Death Eater souls, you my boy are on a roll!" The excited form of Mephisto danced a little jig of joy as the form of the Rider, wreathed in hellfire stopped at an empty crossroads near Ottery St. Catchpole. "You saved most of the residents and put a bit of a dent in Voldemort's numbers. A few more nights like this and the only one left would be Voldemort." The hellfire disappeared leaving the leather clad form of Harry Potter sitting astride his hell cycle. Harry stared at the handlebars of the cycle, his face blank, causing Mephisto to frown. "What now?" Irritated at the emotionless wizard. As Harry spoke his voice was level but Mephisto could feel the undercurrent of rage.<p>

"I killed those men, and I tortured others. Hell I kept one alive just so he could suffer for the rest of his life." Harry didn't look up. "And the only thing I felt was satisfaction as a dealt with them. I still feel satisfaction for what I did." He looked up at the bored expression of the Demon Lord. "I am losing everything that I am to this, and you can cheer the fact that I collected thirteen souls for you?" Mephisto calmly stared Harry down, and was secretly impressed with the fact that the teen didn't flinch.

"Of course I can, thirteen souls isn't impressive but it's nothing to sneeze at either. I have to say that you selling your soul has been pretty profitable for me, what with the demon kills and human souls." Mephisto started to slowly walk around Harry as he spoke. "So whenever you get the feeling that you have to yell at your employer, I want you to think about that. It was your decision to sell your soul, I didn't persuade you in any way, all I did was offer you the keys to the kingdom. It was your choice." He stopped in front of Harry. "Now, are you going to stop with your bitching?" With no answer Mephisto continued. "Good, head back, your friends wedding is tomorrow, and you need to be well rested for such an important occasion." With that Mephisto dispersed into red smoke leaving the still form of Harry Potter on his hell cycle.

* * *

><p>As they sat in the coffee shop trying to decide what to do Harry thought back to what Mephisto said the previous night. He knew the Ministry was going to fall, he knew what was going to happen.<p>

"_That bastard." _Thought Harry, his skin starting to steam lightly. When the Death Eaters attacked, Harry thanked the heavens that he had something to take his frustration out on. As spell fire sailed towards them Harry pulled his friends down and upended the table to give them cover.

"Ron, Hermione," When he had their attention he continued. "Run for the doors, I'll try to get rid of them." Before they could voice their protests they noticed the steam coming off of Harry's red skin, the teen wizard gritting his teeth as if he was in pain.

"Harry." Hermione was cut off as Harry yelled at her.

"RUN!" He grasped them by their arms, kicked a chair through the window near them, and tossed them out the window. Hermione shrieked and Ron yelled as the hit the walk outside on their sides, just before the shop erupted into hellfire. An unnatural roar caused them to clasp their hands to their ears as it reverberated down the street causing people around them to fall to the ground in pain.

Inside the shop the Rider stood in the center of the whirlwind of chaos, clenching his fists as the recovering Death Eaters started launching spells at him. He roared causing them to crumple in pain as he pulled his chain off of his torso. The end of the chain transformed with a flash of hellfire into a bladed hook, he swung the chain around before launching it at one of the Death Eaters. The chain wrapped around them before the hook embedded itself in the wall behind the Death Eater. The chain wrapped around the dark wizard transformed into bladed sections. The Death Eater looked the Rider in the empty sockets, as the Rider seemed to grin. With a mighty pull the Death Eater was turned into human sashimi as the bladed sections constricted, not even giving the dark wizard enough time to scream.

The other Death Eater screamed in fear as their partner was reduced to bloody chunks. As they tried to Apparate, and in the process probably leave more then one limb behind in fear, the same chain that killed their partner wrapped around them. With the bladed hook anchored into the wall the Rider jerked the chain tightening it. The Rider reeled the chain in as he walked up to the Death Eater until they were almost nose to nose.

"Look into my eyes." The Death Eater stared into the empty sockets of the skull, and within the dark sockets formed bright orbs of hellfire "Your soul is stained with the blood of the innocent, now feel their pain!" Hellfire leapt from the sockets of the Rider, entering the dark wizards eyes causing him to jerk from pain of every dark torment he inflicted on others. The Rider grunted in appreciation as he loosened the chain and let the almost comatose dark wizard fall to the floor. The end of the chain changed back to normal as the Rider swung it around his torso and the ends fused together. The surprised squeak caused the Rider to jerk around in surprise to see his friends staring at him in fear and surprise.

"Harry what the bloody-" Ron stopped as the Rider quickly walked towards them, Ron pulled out his wand and instinctively stepped in front of Hermione.

"Come on we need to get out of here." He grasped them both by their arms and dragged them out onto the street. Hermione gasped in pain as Ron grunted, trying to keep up with the strength of the Rider. He started to search for something to drive, the people on the street either screaming and running or backing away in fear.

"Harry just let go so I can Apparate us." She was answered by the gravely voice of the Rider.

"No, they can track us now if we Apparate, it's better to use a high speed vehicle to get out of here before they send reinforcements. I'd call for my bike but that barely seats me no way I could get three on it." He stopped in front of an Aston Martin DB5. "This'll do." He let them go and walked to the driver side, punching his fist right through the glass setting off the alarm, unlocked the door and opened it up. "Get in."

"Harry this is theft, we can't take this car." Hermione looked torn. Ron rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Bloody Hell Hermione get in before he loses his head." As they quickly scrambled into the car Harry was about to enter the car.

"What the fuck, hey get away from my fucking car!" A well dressed man in a silk suit jerked on the Rider's shoulder. The Rider turned to the man and growled, causing the unfortunate man to fall to the ground and crawl backwards in fear. The Rider snorted as he climbed into the car, slamming the door closed causing the remnants of the glass window to fall to the ground. He looked over to see Hermione in the passenger seat and Ron in the back rubbing his shoulder, at his look Hermione answered him.

"Ron decided to be gentlemen and gave me the front." Ron grunted in pain as he continued to rub his shoulder. The Rider snorted. "So where are we headed?"

"Grimmauld Place" The Rider slammed his fist into the dashboard at the cry of dismay by Hermione. Veins of hellfire spread out like cracks from where his fist embedded into the dashboard transforming the vehicle in moments. The Aston Martin had become a behemoth of a vehicle composed of shadow and hellfire. The engine let a familiar roar as hellfire was pushed through the combustion engine like nitrous. The Rider shifted into 1st gear and peeled out leaving behind twin trails of hellfire as they raced down the road.

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed this, please read and review.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry this chapter took so long to get out, I'm not going to make excuses I'm just going to let you all enjoy

Disclaimer- I don't own anything seen here but the plot, and I'm in a lengthy legal battle over the rights

* * *

><p>As the Hellfire Aston Martin roared down the street windows shook in their frames and shattered, setting off alarms and waking up the residents. When the car screeched to a halt and the Ghost Rider turned off the engine, a scream of fear echoed from the car. Hermione turned to look back at Ron who immediately stopped screaming at her annoyed look.<p>

"What? I was scared. Give me a break Hermione." Shaking her head in exasperation she looked to the Ghost Rider who had not changed back into her friend.

"Harry-" He cut her off by pushing the door open and heading for the front door of Number 12 that was appearing between its neighboring houses. Quickly unbuckling her seatbelt, Hermione and Ron jumped out of the car and raced after him. As they reached the door the car exploded with a great boom knocking them off their feet and into the Rider. As they righted themselves they turned to see a crater in the street, and the nearby cars on fire and ready to explode. The Ghost Rider opened the door and ushered them inside before any of the Muggle neighbors opened their doors to see what was going on.

Immediately they were hit by a Tongue-Tying curse and as Hermione and Ron struggled with it the Ghost Rider growled as they were beset by the form of Dumbledore, composed of dust motes. The Rider roared and with a blast of Hellfire dispersed the dust form. Hermione was able to get rid of the curse and helped Ron as the Rider looked about the gloomy house. He dispersed his flames leaving Harry Potter standing there clothed in the leather jacket and clothes of the Rider. He turned back to his friends and motioned for them to follow him to the kitchen. Silently Hermione and Ron followed him, passing quietly by the covered portrait of Walpurga Black. As they entered the kitchen and shut the door he was blitzed by Hermione and Ron.

"Harry how did you become the Ghost Rider?"

"That was bloody awesome."

"Did you have to kill those Death Eaters back there?"

"That chain of yours was damn wicked."

"Was it necessary to blow up that Aston Martin?"

"I think I shat myself." At this both Hermione and Harry turned to Ron who blushed. "Did I say that out loud?" At their nods he sputtered. "T-the ride was hell on my digestive track, and that explosion didn't help." He quietly left the room under their stares, headed for the nearest bathroom. Hermione shook her head and turned back to Harry, who was still staring after Ron with a raised eyebrow.

"Harry?" He turned back to her. "What is going on?" She was answered by a jovial voice behind her.

"Why it's simple Hermione." Said young woman quickly spun around to take in the red garbed form of Mephisto sitting in an expensive black leather high backed chair, with his feet on an equally expensive looking ottoman, and twirling his black silver skull topped cane. "He's my enforcer." He stood to his feet leaving the chair and ottoman to disperse into swirls of mist and smoke. He slammed the cane onto the floor, and contrary to his jovial tone, his grin was strained showing his gleaming fangs, and his eyes glowed red behind his sunglasses.

"Who are you?" Hermione's cautious question caused the smile on Mephisto's face to widen and Harry's eyes to narrow. Harry stepped up beside Hermione ready for anything, Mephisto noticed this and the glow behind his sunglasses increased.

"I am the Lord of the Pit, the Collector of Souls, Mephisto." He circled Harry and Hermione, looking the young woman up and down. "Harry made a deal with me for his immortal soul." Hermione turned to Harry and the shocked look on her face made him lower his eyes to the floor. "In return I gave him the power of the Spirit of Vengeance, and Protection for his family and friends." Her expression softened as she took in the form of Harry. "Of course your all only protected as long as he doesn't tell you about himself." The grin on his face took on a savage form. "That's why I'm here to personally remove your protections and rub it in his face." Hermione turned to Mephisto with a thunderous expression.

"Remove our protections and rub it in his face." At his jolly nod. "You foul creature," As she drew a bead on him with her wand she felt a tap on her shoulder behind her. She turned to see Mephisto grinning at her, and she turned back to see he had disappeared from in front of her wand. She looked back to see he was gone again, and looked around the kitchen. The sound of a clearing throat made her stop long enough to turn to Mephisto who was sitting on the table.

"Well I am Evil." You could hear the capital E in evil. "I collect souls, I am a demon, of course I'm foul!" He hopped to his feet, a scowl on his face as he spoke. "Now I'm going to take away my protection and let you fend for yourselves." He held his cane under his left arm and raised his right ready to snap his fingers.

"Wait!" His scowl deepened at Hermione's protest. "You can't take away the protections." He lowered his hand and cradled his nose in his hand in frustration.

"Why?" Hermione looked smug.

"He didn't tell us anything, he just transformed in front of us, and then you so helpfully told us what he was." Mephisto froze as her words reached his brain. Deep within his chest an apocalyptic rage built up, the kind of rage that could turn worlds to dust. The smug look on the girls face increased it to the point that he was letting out an aura of rage. Suddenly with a great roar that shook the foundation he disappeared in a fireball that left behind a crater. In the deep pervading silence that remained after his exit Hermione was surprised the sobs that echoed in the empty room. She turned to her best friend to see him collapsed to his knees, his gloved hands over his eyes and sobs wracking his frame.

"Harry?" When he didn't answer she slowly but surely walked up to him, kneeledon the floor and wrapped her arms around him. Offering him comfort he had needed for the past month.

* * *

><p>Sorry about the short chapter but I just wanted to give you guys something to hang on to while I worked on the next chapter.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Another chapter in the ongoing struggles of Harry Potter, the Ghost Rider

Disclaimer- I own nothing seen here except the plot, maybe I own the plot

* * *

><p>Harry sat at the kitchen table as he explained what he could to his friends, how he had summoned Mephisto and gave up his soul in return for the power to protect his friends and family and defeat Voldemort.<p>

"This past month I've had to hunt a few demons, and I even collected the souls of a few Death Eaters, nothing major." He stared down at his leather gloved hands, one over the other, unable to look them in the eye as he explained what he did. "I did run into Captain Britain." He looked up at Hermione as she gasped and covered her mouth with her hands. His mouth lifted in a slight grin. "Don't worry I didn't fight him or his team, I was able to escape. If I would have fought them they probably would have defeated me and imprisoned me." He lost his grin. "Now I have to defeat Voldemort before I become some mindless killing machine following the orders of a psycho." He raised his hands and gripped his hair.

"Harry?" He looked up at Ron who was staring over his shoulder with a perplexed expression, He looked behind himself to see Mephisto sitting on a luxurious armchair sipping tea. He turned back to Ron and Hermione, who was now glaring at the demon with a small smug grin on her face.

"It's that psycho boss I was telling you about that holds that contract for my soul." Ron nodded in comprehension.

"You mean that guy that Hermione outsmarted while I was in the bathroom cleaning my underwe-" He cut himself off with a look of embarrassment, Mephisto looked a little livid, Harry was struggling not to chuckle while Hermione cradled her face in her hands. Ron continued with a cough. "Anyway, um… what is he doing her now?" Mephisto had calmed himself and continued to sip his tea.

"I took my time to blow off some steam and destroy a few planets, before I calmed down and realized that this was actually a good thing. Nothing like good old fashioned hero support, while he's out and about doing his job you two." He gestured to Ron and Hermione with his cane. "Do some research on his targets and report them to him while he is on the road so he isn't surprised when he encounters them." When Hermione and Ron, who looked frightened at the thought of research, were about to protest he continued. "This way he can complete his jobs faster and concentrate on Voldemort." Hermione actually looked thoughtful while Ron still looked terrified. Harry looked skeptical as he addressed the Demon Lord.

"So you suddenly decided to let them help me? What's with the change of heart?" Mephisto just sighed.

"Really it just makes my job all that much easier if I don't have to keep popping in to tell you your next target and what their habits are. I can just relax while your actual hero support gives you vital information." Hermione cleared her throat and everyone but Ron, who was catatonic with fear, turned to her.

"That's all well and good but where are we going to get this information?" Mephisto made a negligent gesture with his hand and dozens of tomes fell out of the sky onto the kitchen table. This snapped Ron out of his fear, and beheld the books, he even lifted one of the heavier ones.

"Think of these as gifts." Ron looked lifted an eyebrow as hefted the book testing it's weight.

"Gifts? Buddy are you blind but I'm not female with bushy hair like some people." He tilted his head toward Hermione who was glaring at him. He shrugged, but she slugged him in the arm anyway. He hissed in pain and dropped the book on the table to rub his shoulder. "Damn it that hurt!" Mephisto sighed.

"This is the collected knowledge of the planes of realities in our universe, well…" He looked over the books and seemed to be counting in his head. "Most of the planes of existence anyway, so anything you encounter should be in these books, if not, then you might be in trouble." Harry still looked skeptical, Mephisto groaned in annoyance.

"Fine," He disappeared into a cloud or dark red smoke, reappearing moments later looking slightly haggard, and holding a large flask filled with pearly liquid. Holding the bottle aloft, he spoke to the group. "This contains the collected memories of one Sirius Black." When he saw their eyes widen in astonishment and doubt he continued. "I had to consume a few souls to travel far enough back in time to the point of his death, stop time, drain his memories, then use a few more souls to get back to this point in time." He placed the flask on the table, Hermione looked a little disgusted as she contemplated what she heard.

"Souls, you had to consume souls to travel through time?" Mephisto nodded as he stretched.

"Yep, a single soul contains the equivalent of nuclear reactor level energy, and I needed a lot of power to time travel." At her skeptical look he said. "Why do you think I deal in souls? Their used a sort of currency in the darker circles, the purer the better." Her anger caused him to continue. "Don't worry the souls I used were some of darkest humanity ever produced, that why I had to use more then one." Harry had remained focused on the flask during their conversation.

"These are really the memories of Sirius?" Mephisto nodded as he straitened his ruffled hair. Harry pulled off his gloves and grasped the flask, bringing it to his face to better see the contents. He placed it back on the table gently, before looking back up at Mephisto. "Thank you." Mephisto nodded. He placed his cane under his arm as he prepared himself.

"Now, I need you to settle down and be ready for you net assignment, and no more belly aching about your lot in life." With that Mephisto disappeared into a cloud of red smoke once more. Harry turned to his friends to see Hermione already reading through one of the books, and Ron was still rubbing his arm in pain. Harry smiled a bit as he joined his friends at the table once more, unnoticing of the black tome that seemed to gleam malevolently.

* * *

><p>A little cliffhanger to keep you waiting for the next chapter, sorry it didn't have much in the way of plot development but I trying to get some stuff out of the way before I get back to the plot. I hope you enjoyed. Please read and review.<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

Another chapter for you folks, I hope you enjoy the action.

Disclaimer- I own nothing seen here except the plot, well some of the plot anyway.

* * *

><p>The Ghost Rider's motorcycle engine roared as he raced down the highway being chased by Spitfire who's speed had allowed her some advantage in the chase. The Rider growled as he revved the engine and leapt into the air leaving the speedster on the ground. She huffed and continued to give chase, following the fire trail he left behind him. In the sky the Rider dodged to the side as a Helicopter followed by Captain Britain, his wife Glorianna, and the Black Knight on his horse. He pulled his flaming obsidian chain out and swung it toward the Black Knight who used his sword to knock it away in an explosion of fire.<p>

Glorianna dispersed the fire with a wave of her hand, she then changed her shape into a large dragon. She reared her head back and launched her own fire at the Rider, who quickly turned his bike into a spin and opened his mouth, swallowing the fire down his gullet. He spat it back out as a fireball at Captain Britain who raised his arms in front of his face as the fireball exploded on his force field temporarily knocking him out of the air. Glorianna roared as she dropped to check on her husband, leaving the Black Knight to take a flaming chain to the head knocking him and his horse out of the sky.

The Rider completed his spin by wrapping his chain around the tail of the helicopter, and tore the tail of with a single jerk. The helicopter was sent into a tail spin toward the rocky terrain, making the recovering Captain, Glorianna, and Black Knight to try and save the helicopter. The Rider laughed as he wrapped the chain back around his torso and continued on his way back to Grimmauld Place. Unknowing of the watching eyes of Spitfire.

* * *

><p>As he pulled the motorbike back into the house, Harry wiped the sweat from his brow. After the collection of a low level demon he was blindsided by Spitfire who had launched herself at him in a punch. He had barely dodged to the side before whistling for his bike, for the few second of the wait he had to either try and dodge or block the blows from Spitfire. He had actually punched her away to give himself enough space to get on his bike and get out of there. He had barely escaped back to the house, but to get away he had to risk the lives of whoever was in that helicopter.<p>

He shook those thoughts from his head as he made his way to the library, where he had left Hermione and Ron. As he entered he was Ron was bent over the table asleep with his face in a book and drooling on the pages. Harry snorted as he turned to Hermione wondering why she wasn't yelling at Ron for ruining a book. He blinked as he took in her almost blank face as her eyes moved across the page of a book on the table in front of her. As he walked toward her he could feel something in the air, an oppressive darkness, but as he came closer the darkness seemed to dissipate into the air. Hermione blinked and looked right up at Harry and smiled, Harry smiled back forgetting the darkness.

"Welcome back Harry." She closed the book revealing the black cover of the book with a strange symbol on the front.

"Thanks Hermione, what are you reading?" She looked down at the book and smiled a bit.

"It's called the Darkhold, it's a book containing information on everything dark, from spells to creatures." Then a strange look passed over her face. "Some information is missing from the book though as if pages were ripped out." She looked up at Harry with an angry look. "Information on Mephisto was removed as well, I'm not surprised but it does make me angry." She folded her hands over the book and settled down a bit. "So how was the demon hunt?" Harry groaned a sat next her on the table, leaned his elbows on the table and cradled his face in his hands.

"MI 13 got involved." Hermione became worried. "Spitfire punched me out of nowhere, I was able to dodge, but she continued the attack." He leaned back and rubbed his ribs. "I think she still tagged me a few times when we exchanged blows. I was able to escape by knocking her away and then Captain Britain, Glorianna, Black Knight, and a Helicopter chased me across the sky and I only escaped by knocking the chopper out the sky." She gasped. He looked at her with a grimace. "Don't worry they caught it, I knew they would go after it and I could get away." She looked disappointed, he lowered his eyes.

"Harry… that's how a villain thinks, that's how Voldemort thinks." That spike to the heart caused him to lower himself further into his seat. Hermione placed her hand on his shoulder and he looked back up at her. "Harry you have to break this deal somehow, any longer and the world won't have to worry about Voldemort, because you'll be the greater threat." The blunt way she laid on the table hit him even harder.

"I know, but I have to get rid of Voldemort, and the only way to do that is to found the items he had hidden his soul in." He rubbed his temples. "Do you have any information about them?" Hermione nodded as she pulled another book toward her.

"Well I think I might know the location of a couple of them, I remember the description you gave me of the locket and I looked through a few of the books and I found a picture." She flipped the pages and turned the book to him, he nodded. "When I got a good look a remembered the locket that we found here in Grimmauld Place. Remember that gold locket that wouldn't open?" Harry thought back and nodded as comprehension flooded through him leaving him gob smacked. Hermione nodded with a smile. "That was the locket, Regulus stole it and brought it back here. Now I think that Kreacher has it hidden somewhere in this house."

"Holy shit!" Hermione smacked Harry's arm, he rubbed his arm. "Sorry."

"Watch your language." Hermione closed the book. "So now we just have to find it or Kreacher and get so we can destroy it." Harry shook his head.

"No, I'm going to hand it to Mephisto." At her startled look he groused. "I figure I can make another deal, Voldemort's soul in exchange for my own." Hermione shook her head.

"No Harry, no more deals, you get rid of these Hocruxes, or Mephisto will get a greater hold on your own soul. Harry he can't be trusted, he is evil incarnate, any more deals will just put you further in the hole when dealing with this monster. Please destroy them." Hermione pleaded to Harry, who looked a little angry but he calmed himself.

"Alright Hermione, we'll destroy them." Hermione smiled and hugged him, he hugged her back. The room was completely silent except for the snoring of Ron.

* * *

><p>A dark presence stirred, awakened by a mind brushing against his own. A brilliant, if deluded mind, loyal to her friend. She was reading from his script, his written works, his Darkhold. He subtly reached into her mind, learning everything he could from her, and finding the perfect tool. A mind able to absorb knowledge and retain it, able to use this knowledge almost perfectly. He needed to sculpt her into the perfect servant, someone to help him reenter the earth realm. Someone to bring the reign of Chthon to back to the Earth.<p>

* * *

><p>I hope everyone enjoyed this, sorry about the minimal action, but I think I might be able to fit more action into the next chapter. No promises though. Please read and review, thank you.<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry for the long wait but I was hit by the biggest writer block.

Disclaimer- I don't own anything seen here, except for most of the plot

* * *

><p>Harry flipped a page in the book as he sat in the library with Hermione and Ron who were reading through books as well. Ron yawned, having slept a total of ten hours, he was still tired when awakened by Hermione pulling him off his bed. He was reading a book on demons and other supernatural creatures Harry could encounter on the job. Hermione was tired as well, only four hours of sleep, but she read her own book on Hocruxes intently. Harry once more looked at the great pile of information provided by Mephisto, all of this dark knowledge should give them an edge when encountering demons, or Death Eaters.<p>

"Good morning everyone!" Ron jumped in his seat as Mephisto exited the shadows behind him. Mephisto walked to the edge of the table and levered himself up on it to take a seat. "I have a mission for you Harry." Harry looked wearily up at the Demon Lord. Mephisto lifted his right hand and a solid image formed. A large muscle bound demon with ram horns, bright green skin and black tattoos. "This Gurnok, Champion of the Pit. He fights whoever is thrown at him, I usually use him to punish souls, but in a real combat situation is almost unbeatable." Mephisto dismissed the image before forming a cup of tea in his hand and taking a sip. "He left because he felt like he needed a challenge, I need you to track him down and tear him apart before sending him back to me. Punish him so he won't do this again." Harry nodded and stood to his feet. Mephisto disappeared without another word, a simple breeze announcing his exit.

"See you Harry." Ron yawned before laying his head on the book he was reading. Hermione rolled her eyes and stood to hug Harry.

"Be careful out there Harry." He returned the hug and nodded before letting go to leave for the main hall where his motorcycle leaned against the wall. Hermione watched him go until the door closed behind him and only sat back down when she heard the roar of the demonic engine of Ghost Rider's cycle. She looked over to Ron who had started to snore, and put the book on Hocruxes aside. She grasped the Darkhold and opened it the page she was on last night, unknowing of the red glow behind her eyes.

* * *

><p>The Rider sped along the street in the sunlight uncaring that anyone saw him, he was after his target, nothing else mattered to him. He could feel the demonic energy being released from Gurnok, as he got closer the feeling increased in intensity. He turned his head as Spitfire came up beside him, he shook his head and snorted as reached for his ebony chain. Spitfire moved quickly intending to knock him off his motorcycle, but the Rider swerved to the side as he pulled his chain out, the end transforming into a bladed hook. He threw it out at Spitfire who dodged, the hook tearing the asphalt up into a large gorge, and spun the chain over his head and sent it out again.<p>

Spitfire leapt into the air as the hook sliced through the air under her, as she landed on her feet the hook changed direction in mid-air before coiling around her feet and lifting her into the air. The Rider suddenly stopped, and quickly started to spin the chain above his head, gaining speed until suddenly the chain loosened sending Spitfire flying through the air away from Gurnok. The Rider snorted as his chain rewound itself around him, and with a roar went flying into the air toward Gurnok. As Spitfire landed in the front yard of a simple suburban home she vowed to kick the ass of the Rider.

* * *

><p>Gurnok had finished his Champions Throne, throwing aside the guts and entrails that had covered the materials. As he settled himself on the throne he grasped the armrest, his gigantic hand covering the bloodied skull of his last victim. He constructed the throne from the bones of the people of this small village, finding them unworthy as challengers to his power. He had slaughtered every last human in the community to construct the throne to hold his massive body. He settled himself in and waited, knowing that sooner or later someone would come to him, if they were a challenger he would introduce himself and allow them to prepare for the fight, and if they were unworthy he would kill them and add their body to the throne.<p>

Within minutes he could feel the oppressive power of a demon lord, a challenge, and he could hear the roar of a great beast. He straightened in his throne intending to make an impression on the demon coming to him. He looked to the sky to see a roiling cloud cover quickly moving toward him, and he could the demon. All of the sudden a burning corona of light started falling toward him, the roar of the beast joined by the roar of a demon. The light hit the ground at incredible speed creating a large crater that was red hot from the power released on impact, and covered in smoke and dust obscuring the demon. Gurnok leaned forward in anticipation, the smoke dissipating to reveal the Rider astride his flame covered motorcycle. Gurnok scowled and scoffed at the Rider, anger coursing through at Mephisto's impertinence.

"So Mephisto sent his lapdog to try and reign me in, I feel insulted this is the only thing he could send against me." With that he roared and leapt from his throne at the human transformed by the power of a demon. The human raised a hand and swept it to the side, Gurnok was sent flying to the side into a small hill creating a crater. Gurnok got back up feeling as if a giant had slapped him out of the air, he growled and ran towards the Rider who dismounted his cycle, his body slumped. Gurnok raised his arm intending to smash the rider into the ground, but the Rider spun around the blow before punching Gurnok in the solar plexus with all of his strength. The air behind Gurnok was blasted outwards by the force of the blow as a sonic boom, Gurnok stumbled slightly, his head down as he cradled his stomach.

The Rider raced forward intending to finish the fight in one blow, raising his right fist to cave in the skull of Gurnok. His fist was caught at the last second by Gurnok with his left hand creating another sonic boom, the demon grinned, unfazed from the earlier blow except from some slight bruising on his stomach.

"I admit that was surprising," The Rider tried to punch with his other fist but Gurnok caught it with his other hand. They were deadlocked, the Rider straining but the demon Champion showing no exertion. "I did not expect that kind of strength or speed, I was unprepared but now you will not win." The demon slammed his knee into the gut of the Rider knocking the wind out him and sending him stumbling back. Gurnok lazily followed as he spoke.

"Unlike the other demons my power lies in adaptability, I am able to take anything thrown at me and become more resistant to it. When you punched me you also released a burst of your energy. It unconsciously happening or you would have released more and killed me, still you caused me a great amount of damage that will take hours to fully heal." He raised his fist and punched downwards but the Rider rolled to the side but was still sent flying by the force of the punch. Gurnok chuckled as he walked leisurely after the Rider who had got back to his feet. Gurnok moved quickly and within seconds he started trading blows with the Rider causing a series of sonic booms with each hit. The exchange was ended when Gurnok slammed a punch into the Rider's stomach, causing the Rider to stumble back cradling his stomach. Gurnok laughed, looking completely unscathed as he walked toward the slumped Rider.

"The more you hit me the more I adapt to your demon power, there is nothing you can hit me with." He came closer to the Rider raising his arm intending to kill the him in one blow. The Rider whispered something causing Gurnok to stop with his arm raised. "What?" The Rider quickly placed his hand on the upraised arm of Gurnok and spoke clearly in is deep, flanging voice.

"Reducto." The arm exploded into gore, Gurnok roared as he backed away, staring in disbelief at his ruined arm. "I know how your adaptability works." Gurnok looked worried. "You absorb the energy into your body making it your own, until the energy wavelengths match, nullifying every blow from your opponent. Everyone gives off some kind of spiritual energy when they attack, be it demon or human, so you have the perfect defense when fighting anyone." Gurnok said nothing, his face twisted into rage. "It has one weakness, when you absorb energy you can't expel the energy quickly, so if you face someone with another type of energy they can damage you until you are able to absorb enough energy to get rid of your current store and replace if with the new energy." Gurnok chuckled uncomfortably, trying to sound more confident then he felt.

"Your wrong, I regularly face large groups of opponents." He started to back away as the Rider started to come closer.

"I have a guess for that as well, when you face a group they are usually weaker than you or enemies close enough in type be it human or demon that the energy you absorb is enough to cancel every blow because their so weak. You only face opponents one on one when they have the same strength or are stronger." Gurnok continued to back away as he grasped his ruined limb.

"That doesn't explain how you were able to damage me." The Rider chuckled as he pulled he chain from around him, forming it into a large scythe that he put over one shoulder as spoke.

"That's because I'm not just the Rider, I am a wizard." Gurnok's eyes widened as he quickly formed a large broadsword to block the next blow from the Rider. A quick clash of blades continued, as Gurnok spoke.

"How did you figure out my weakness?" The Rider somehow smirked without any lips.

"My best friend is a genius it had to rub off sometime." The Rider leapt back and swiped his hand along the blade of his scythe as he spoke. "Sectumsempra." The blade started glow with an unearthly dark purple light. The Rider moved quickly as Gurnok raised his blade to defend. The Rider swung right through Gurnok and his sword. Severing the demon in twain, causing dark green blood to explode from the release of pressure. The Rider remained untouched by the blood, his fire burning it away before it touched him. Gurnok gurgled in pain as he tried to pull his body together. The Rider chuckled, as he transformed his scythe back into a chain with bladed hooks on each hand.

"I'm going to enjoy tearing you apart." He spun one hook through the air until it was blur of a buzz saw. Gurnok screamed as the Rider tore into his body with a laugh.

The Rider looked down at the unrecognizable hunk of flesh that used to be Gurnok, several hours after he had started. He wrapped the chain around himself again before lifting both hands, and released a stream of bright red hellfire from both hands that turned everything caught in the fire to instantly turn to ash. Seconds later he stopped, his hands smoking, and immediately whistled for his bike. He mounted the hellfire cycle with a chuckle before peeling out and launching into the sky heading for home.

As the Rider headed for Grimmauld place, deep in the part of his psyche where Harry was shoved each time he transformed. The teenage boy was almost catatonic at what he had seen, at what his body did while under the control of a demon.

* * *

><p>This is for all of those people who stuck this story over the months, I'm sorry, but I finally hit upon some inspiration and typed this up in a couple hours. Hope you enjoyed, so please Read and Review.<p> 


End file.
